<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cracks In The Keys by Keatongrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878228">Cracks In The Keys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keatongrey/pseuds/Keatongrey'>Keatongrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The L Word (TV 2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keatongrey/pseuds/Keatongrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane McCutcheon is a globally known singer/songwriter. She’s rich, famous and miserable. Her older sister/manager, Bette has always struggled to keep a handle on her as Shane constantly tries to self destruct. Things start to change when Bette hires a new piano tuner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shane McCutcheon/Carmen de la Pica Morales, Tina Kennard/Bette Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cracks In The Keys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane stands, sweating and exhausted as her guitar sounds the last few notes. She can hear the crowd in front of her. She can’t see their faces due to the bright stage lights directed at her but she can hear them like thunder. The lights disappear and she’s left in the dark. She pants heavily and closes her eyes as she listens to the last rounds of applause. She reminds herself to remember this moment.</p><p>She takes one long, deep breath in through her nose and opens her eyes again. She places her guitar back on its stand and turns making her way to stage left where her sister is waiting with a huge smile.</p><p>“You were amazing!” Bette calls over the crowd as she hands Shane a bottle of water </p><p>Shane removes her ear pieces and accepts the bottle before drinking deeply.</p><p>“Thanks,” Shane says simply, wiping the excess water from her lips, always one for few words.</p><p>Bette would always be amazed that someone who spoke so little in daily life could write songs with such emotion.</p><p>“You did it, kid,” Bette says as they’re lead through the backstage area. She affectionately wraps and arm around Shane’s shoulder.</p><p>“Another successful North American tour completed!” Bette continues and shakes Shane’s shoulder with her hand resting there. </p><p>They stop at the exit and Shane turns into Bette’s embrace.</p><p>“It’s a good way to finish,” Shane speaks softly into Bette’s ear before patting her on the back and heading through the exit leaving Bette there to watch her go.</p><p>Shane had been speaking about retirement for a while now but Bette was sure the tour would have changed her mind. She loved performing, she loved her fans and she loved hearing her own songs sung back to her by thousands of people. But Bette also knew that Shane wasn’t happy. She hadn’t been for a long time. </p><p>Her management team had been able to keep Shane clean for the most part after her brief battle with addictions. She still drank more than she should but for now at least she was free of substances and Bette was grateful for that. There had been a time not too long before where she had been sure she would one day find Shane dead and that prospect has scared her more than anything.</p><p>Bette sighed and followed Shane to the tour bus.<br/>
Onboard the party had already started. With champagne being handed out freely and numerous people fawning over the singer. Shane was uncomfortable with this kind of attention but swallowed her feelings. She knew they weren’t just celebrating her, they were celebrating every person that made this tour a success and she wouldn’t deprive them of that.</p><p>The bus driver embarked and they started to make their way back to LA. A shorter trip than most of their other journeys of this tour that would see them arrive in the early morning.<br/>
Music was playing over the speakers and most of the passengers settled into groups to drink and chat together.<br/>
Shane made her way through the bus and thanked different people for their hard work with warm smiles and clinked glasses.</p><p>A few hours later and she settled on the seats at the back of the bus with her sister and her PR manager, Alice.</p><p>The two of them had been talking quietly with heads bowed before Shane joined them and stopped when she arrived. She sat down exhaustedly between them.</p><p>“Still trying to figure out a way for me not to retire?” She asked and smirked at them both.</p><p>“Well, obviously,” Alice replied without missing a beat.</p><p>Shane laughed genuinely. Alice had always been refreshingly honest. It was part of the reason she had been hired in the first place. If there was one thing Shane detested it was people telling her what they thought she wanted to hear.</p><p>“I was just saying, I think it’s right that you take a break. This was a long tour but it was a huge success. The album has been selling very well and you deserve some time out but, we both know that after a while you’re going to miss this,” Bette said calmly and took a sip of her water.</p><p>Shane hummed non committaly and filled up her tumbler from the bottle of whiskey she had brought with her.</p><p>“Shane,” Alice said trying to get her attention.</p><p>“Shane, look at me,” she said with more authority and Shane’s eyes rose to meet her own.</p><p>“Just don’t make any announcements yet. Think on it after you’ve rested. We know your exhausted but you might change your mind and that would be a PR nightmare,” Alice said</p><p>“I hear you, Al, I do, but I’d rather go out on a high than as some washed up has-been. This is the right time, I know it,” Shane replied never breaking eye contact with Alice.</p><p>Alice huffed at her words.</p><p>“This is your decision and we respect it, even if we think you’re wrong. Let’s take a couple of weeks out before we make any announcements. Alice and I can come up with a plan but for now I think we all need some R and R,” Bette said placing her hand on Shane’s knee comfortingly.</p><p>“Thank you,” Shane said looking at Bette gratefully. They had their ups and downs like all sisters but she knew that Bette always did her best to protect her.</p><p>“So what now?” Alice asked breaking the moment.</p><p>“I’m going to have to start representing teens and social media influencers,” Alice said throwing her hands in the air.</p><p>“No you won’t,” Bette laughed</p><p>“Yeah of course you wont,” Shane added cracking a smile</p><p>“You’re far too old for them,” Shane continued causing Bette to laugh raucously and Alice to huff.</p><p> </p><p>Three days later Shane woke up on her sofa. She was in her home finally after months on the road. After her second world tour she had bought this large contemporary house in the hills. It had cost her a fortune but she knew the moment she walked through the door that this was the one.</p><p>She opens her eyes slowly and lifts herself from the black, suede sofa. The sun had just risen over the horizon and she knew it must be early. Looking around she finds the bottle of whiskey and sleeping pills on the table in front of her and realises she must have fallen asleep here last night. Glancing down at her watch the time reads 7am. She cleans up the living room a little and heads to the shower, knowing that Bette will be arriving soon and fearing the lecture she would be on the receiving end of if Bette found her in yesterday’s clothes.</p><p>Dressing in a simple white t-shirt and black skinny jeans she fixes her messy shoulder length hair and heads downstairs just as Bette arrives.</p><p>She opens the large, grey front door and hugs her sister affectionately in greeting.</p><p>“Hey, boss” Shane says with humour.</p><p>“Hey yourself,” Bette says chuckling. And steps through the door.</p><p>“Angie, come on,” Bette calls behind her towards the front garden</p><p>“Angie’s here?” Shane asks looking around for her as the five year old appears from around the corner.</p><p>She runs at Shane the moment she sees her and is scooped up into her arms.</p><p>Angie giggles as Shane plants big kisses to her cheeks.</p><p>“Where have you been all my life?” Shane asked as she tickles the small child’s sides.</p><p>“With mamma T,” Angie answered matter of factly.</p><p>She laughs as she lowers the child to the floor, pinching her cheeks with a genuine smile before allowing her to run off into the house to play.</p><p>Shane walked further in the house and found Bette in the kitchen, already busy setting out the coffee and pastries she had bought with her on the counter.</p><p>“How are you sleeping?” Bette asked handing a coffee to Shane.</p><p>Shane sat down at the kitchen island and leaned casually in the surface.</p><p>“Not so bad, just trying to get back into the routine again, you?” she replied casually.</p><p>Bette eyes her over her own cup with a slightly raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Well, I stick to my routines a little better than you on tour,” she replied dryly causing the briefest laugh to escape Shane’s lips.</p><p>“Any late night visitors?” Her older sister asked, he tone changing a little.</p><p>“Err no, none of those. I was thinking of maybe taking up celibacy,” Shane answered as Bette almost choked on her drink.</p><p>“Wow, that’s quite a turn around,” she said as she mopped up the spilled coffee from her own chin.</p><p>“So no Cherri?” She asked as she eyes Shane with slight suspicion.</p><p>Shane looked up to meet her sisters eyes.</p><p>“No way. That’s definitely a finished chapter.” Shane replied and nodded her head slightly.</p><p>“I sort of burned that bridge when I stole her car and crashed it into a tree,” Shane continued and walked around the island to grab some cinnamon before adding it to her black coffee.</p><p>“Please don’t remind me,” Bette sighed as she rubbed her temples.</p><p>“So what have you been up to,” Bette asked changing the subject.</p><p>Shane leaned on the counter next to her sister.</p><p>“Just getting used to being here again, you know the usual. Cooking a little, playing a little music,” she said taking a sip of coffee.</p><p>Bette’s ears pricked up at the last part.</p><p>“Well that’s great, anything new,” she asked with hope.</p><p>“Don’t get your hopes up. I’m not writing, I told you, that’s over now. I’m just playing a little. Not even my own stuff, just some old songs,” Shane clarified as she finished her coffee and placed the cup in the trash.</p><p>“Well that’s great anyway, you always did need an outlet,” Bette replied and finished the remnants of her own drink.</p><p>“Well we better go, I have to take Angie back to Tina’s.” Bette said gathering up her purse.</p><p>“How are things going with Tina by the way? Was she pleased to see you?” Shane asked with genuine curiosity.</p><p>Bette laughed as she reached Shane and placed a quick kiss to her cheek.</p><p>“Let’s just say, she wasn’t thrilled. I think another 6 months on tour would have worked better for her,” Bette replied making her way towards the door to find her daughter.</p><p>“Anyway, it’s a marathon no a sprint, she can’t stay mad at me forever,” Bette said turning at the door and shrugging slight to which Shane just simply nodded with no reply.</p><p>“Anyway, I’ll come by in a few days, if you need anything just call,” Bette said blowing a kiss to her sister who caught it mid-air and waved.<br/>
Bette had rounded the corner before Shane remembered something and jogged after her.</p><p>“Hey, Bette, wait up,” Shane said catching her at the front door.</p><p>“Could you find me someone who can tune a piano? Mine seems to be a little off,” Shane asked as Angie appeared who was quickly picked up by Bette.</p><p>“Sure thing,” Bette said and smiled gently, she knew just the person for the job.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later Carmen pulled up to the large black gates that lead to Shane’s house. She knew of Shane, of course, who didn’t? She wasn’t particularly a fan of hers but she couldn’t deny that she had an incredible talent. Plus she had to admit that she was always a sucker for the brooding type.</p><p>She had met Alice at the gym and had had brunch a couple of times over the last year or so with her and her friend Bette who she soon learned was Shane’s sister and manager. Still she was surprised when she got the call to come over and tune Shane’s piano, a side job of hers which she has learned from her father.</p><p>Carmen leaned out of her car window and pressed the button for the intercom, which buzzed three times before someone picked up.</p><p>“Yes?” Was all Shane said over the speaker.</p><p>“Erm, hi it’s Carmen,” she replied to the speaker.</p><p>“I’m here for the piano,” she clarified when Shane failed to answer.</p><p>There was another beat of silence before she heard “shit” whispered on the other end.</p><p>“Come right up,” Shane said and another buzzer rang before the gates slowly started to open.<br/>
Carmen drove the short distance to the front of the house and parked. Getting out of the car, she smoothed down her outfit. It was going to be another hot day in LA so she wore her long her in a high pony tail and light blue denim dungarees with the pants cut into shorts and a simple white t-shirt underneath. Picking up her box of tools from the trunk she made her way to the front door which was opened before she could knock.<br/>
There was Shane, in all her glory. Much better looking in real life and shorter than Carmen had anticipated although she estimated still a couple of inches taller than herself.<br/>
She took in Shane’s outfit which comprised of faded black skinny jeans and a fitted black t-shirt with the most used pair of high top, black Allstar sneakers she had ever seen. Even her clothing choice screamed brooding artist.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Carmen,” she said reaching out her hand to shake Shane’s.<br/>
Shane had a lit cigarette between her finger which she quickly switched to her other hand before reaching out her own hand and shaking Carmen’s.</p><p>“Hi,” was all Shane said as she stared a little too long at the woman in front of her. She quickly snapped back to reality and pulled her hand back.</p><p>“I’m Shane,” she clarified with a small smile.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Shane” Carmen said politely waiting to be invited in.</p><p>“Sorry, I sort of forgot you were coming this morning,” Shane stated, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. A sucking Carmen to chuckle at her honesty.</p><p>“Oh shit, come in,” Shane said suddenly realising they had been stood on the porch for a little too long.<br/>
“It’s this way,” she said as she lead her through the house towards her studio which was home to her black grand piano.</p><p>“Can I get you a coffee or something?” Shane asked as they entered the room.</p><p>“Yeah, sure that would be great.” Carmen replied taking in Shane’s home studio. It was like something from a dream.</p><p>“I’ll just get started,” Carmen continued motioning towards the piano and placing her bag on the floor.</p><p>“Sure, of course, I’ll get you that coffee,” she said with a smile as she left the room. She made it about 10 feet before she stopped and replayed the conversation in her head. Shane had always had a way with words, especially with woman but for some reason they had just completely abandoned her on meeting Carmen.<br/>
She was beautiful, of course, but so was every other woman Shane had been with. No there was definitely something about the Latina that had short circuited Shane’s brain.</p><p>Five minutes later Shane returned with a cup of coffee and placed it on the side table for Carmen who was busing herself with the piano.</p><p>“So how does she look?” Shane asked motioning towards the instrument.</p><p>Carmen looked up with a smile.<br/>
“Not too bad, just a little tuning, no need for a pitch adjustment. It should only take around an hour” she said as she blew some stray hairs out of her eyeline.</p><p>Shane leaned against the wall and nodded, staring a little too long at the woman in front of her who’s eyes had returned to the piano.</p><p>“This is an impressive set up you have here,” Carmen continued</p><p>“Thanks, it’s been easier having all this here than having travel every time I came up with something,” she explained as she look around the studio herself, even she had to admit it was extravagant. The dark wood lined walls where a contrast to the modern equipment found all around but it worked.</p><p>“So are you into other music or just piano’s?” Shane asked eyes still trained intently on Carmen as she worked.</p><p>“Oh, all kinds really,” Carmen replied as she tinkled keys.</p><p>“In all honesty mostly the electronic kind. I DJ more than anything else but I learned piano tuning from my Dad so I do this on the side,” she explained still focused on her work.</p><p>Shane nodded as she listened.<br/>
“That’s quite a mix in genres,” she said with a amused smile.</p><p>“It keeps things interested,” Carmen said simply as she looked up with a smile of her own.</p><p>They talked for the rest of the time Carmen was there, Shane fascinated by the woman and how naturally relaxed she seemed to be. Shane had always admired people who could maintain a sense of ease, something she herself always struggled with.</p><p>After an hour the tuning was completed and Carmen started to pack away her tools. Seeing this as her only opportunity Shane summoned her courage. She stepped over and sat down at the bench of the piano and leaned down to be eye level with Carmen who was kneeling on the floor. She rested her forearms on her knees and flicked her messy hair away from her eyes.</p><p>“Carmen” she said and got the other woman’s attention who looked up with a soft expression.<br/>
“I’ll definitely regret this if I don’t ask so would you like to go out sometime? Maybe grab dinner or something?” Shane asked, hopefully. Suddenly feeling a nervousness she hadn’t felt for a long time when making a move.</p><p>Carmen was silent as she took in Shane’s features. She couldn’t deny that she was attracted the the androgynous girl in front of her. She was cute and kind of charming and she had to admit that she could very easily get lost in her deep green eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I can’t,” Carmen said with a soft sigh.</p><p>“Oh god, I just assumed you were gay  i’ve probably been way off base. I Just thought if you’re going to brunch with Bette and Alice you must be.” Shane said putting her hand on her forehead.</p><p>“No I am gay, Shane that’s not it,” Carmen explained suddenly realising that Shane probably wasn’t used to being turned down.</p><p>“You’re in a relationship?” Shane asked looking back to Carmen with mild confusion.</p><p>“No, I’m single. I just don’t want to go out with you,” Carmen replied getting a little kick out of denting Shane’s ego.</p><p>“Oh,” was all Shane could reply. She didn’t move she just continued to look at Carmen with an expression that can only be described as sad.</p><p>Carmen started to feel the guilt after seeing the puppy dog expression her words had caused.</p><p>“It’s not you,” Carmen explained and her expression softened.</p><p>“I make it a rule not to date musicians...even cute ones,” Carmen admitted. </p><p>Shane sat up a little straighter and her expression perked up.</p><p>“I’m not a musician,” she replied seriously to which Carmen scoffed.</p><p>“I think your framed platinum records on the wall over there might disagree,” she said laughing as she pointed to the records.</p><p>Shane looked at them briefly then back to Carmen.</p><p>“I mean I retired, I’m not a musician anymore,” she clarified and held her hands out to convey her honesty.</p><p>Carmen chuckled as she rose to her feet and put the handle of her bag over her shoulder.</p><p>Shane rose to her feet as well and took a small tentative step towards Carmen.</p><p>“I’ll send the bill through in a few days,” she said and began to turn towards the door.</p><p>Carmen hesitate for a moment before she turned back towards Shane and took two decisive steps in her direction. She stopped just before her and leaned up to place a gentle kiss to her cheek. She miss calculated her angle a little and caught the corner of Shane’s mouth which sent a rush of butterflies to her stomach.</p><p>Shane stood stock still and closed her eyes at the sensation which was over all too soon.</p><p>Carmen leaned back and looked up into Shane’s eyes briefly with a sad smile.</p><p>“It was good to meet you Shane,” she said quietly but genuinely before turning and heading out the door. Shane stood and watched her go without a word.</p><p>After a few minutes she came to her senses and pulled her phone out of her pocket.</p><p>She scrolled through the pages of the ads for used items on her web browser and bought a ‘Well used baby grand piano -Works fine but needs tuning’ located in LA.</p><p>Now all she had to do was wait for delivery.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>